The battle for the Wall
Prelude As the Sturgeons finished their wall, they began to scout the wastes of Severus. It became clear that the Kraken Lord Severus was slowly gathering power in the wastes, and was preparing to march on the walls. The Warlord Trogorn persuaded the leaders of the world that, if Sturgea fell, Genesis would be next. A coalition of West and East was created for the first time in years, and the armies of Genesis moved to Sturgea. Warlord Trogorn split the two forces into his seperate hammer camps, hoping to maintain order, and prepared with the generals of the world to fight off Severus. Lord Severus had sent waves of mindless undead to attack the outer defences of the wall, pushing the Sturgeon back and forcing an attack to begin. Original Formation The battle As Warlord Trogorn prepared his plans on the rear flank, he sent one of his new Generals Grug and the Coalition allies to guard each flank. The forces did not anticipate a large army on the Left flank, and so put the smaller Kreedian force there. The Elves, who had since vanished, appeared over the battlefield at various times, misteriously vanishing only to reappear somewhere else. As expected, Lord Severus attacked the central flank of the Coalition forces, sending a wave of cavalry to clear the way and eventually charging in with undead infantry. The Date and Sturgeon in the center fought side by side, brutally slaughtering the undead with ease at first. The Terrans, who have long had a bitter hatred for Ignotus more than anything else, fought heroically, pushing back forces slightly larger than theirs quickly. The small force on the left flank however was unexpectedly attacked. Lucan's force of Imperial Legionaries was charged by a large force of heavy infantry and cavalry three times the size of Lucan's unit. Although the Kreedians fought well, Lucan ordered his men to fall back when only a few remained. Most of them were slaughtered, and so Lucan stood and prepared for his death. Trogorn, who had seen this, ordered the Terrans to move in an assist the Kreedian, allowing Kadien to save Lucan's life. As payment for his life, the Terrans demanded Lucan be humiliated infront of the other soldiers. The Date demanded Lucan's death after his retreat. Date Masamune stood beside the Orc Grug as the Kraken Lord Severus charged forward, fighting the two in hand to hand combat. Date's whitestone blade was able to wound Severus, but the enraged Kraken lord soon cut the heroic Tsuyomi man down, despite the combined efforts of Date and Grug badly injuring the powerful being. Grug was soon cut down as he charged to avenge Date, and so soon his large force of grunts mobbed Severus in an act of vengeance, forcing the Kraken lord to retreat, pulling his forces out to an old Qinish ruin. Later conflict A few weeks later, the coalition forces had rallied once more. Many had returned home, leaving only a small force left, but the Sturgeon Admirial "Big Jim" had returned with the huge Sturgeon ship known as the "Big fish". The Sturgeon advanced and occupied the Qinish ruin that was just off the Severan coast. Searching with two Elven mercanary mages (one a user of holy magic and the other a necromancer) they found few records that had survived of what had happened to the settlement. Soon, the Ignotus attacked, with the wounded Kraken Lord charging out once more. With the first recorded use of the Big Fish, Big Jim fired its great cannon, crushing the entire ruin and destroying the Kraken Lord. Although Severus was not beaten, he had vanished for the time being, and the Severan threat had ended for now.